Bass' Plea
by abbi1kenobi
Summary: After 2x20. Bass is leaving, but he can't leave without asking. Bass asks Charlie to come with him. (After this most recent episode I was really struggling with the whole "You haven't changed thing" Miles said to Bass. So I used this to work through the doubts I had. I believe Bass is a better man.) Enjoy! May write more, what do you think?
1. Chapter 1

Fine if that's what Miles wanted, that's what he'd get. "We're leaving Connor." What a good boy he didn't even question it. "Go pack anything of ours and anything we can possibly use." Connor ran in the opposite direction. Bass knew they'd need men and he knew where to start.

Even from a distance he could feel the worry boiling in his stomach, what if she said no? "Hey."

"Hey." She said turning to look at him.

"So we're taking off. Miles doesn't want me here, we have different goals. I just can't stay." He looked to the ground in shame.

"Yeah, I figured." His eyes shot up. "This isn't your scene. You don't have the patience to wait out a peaceful surrender." He chuckled.

"How right you are." He paused. "So, umm...are you coming?"

"what?" Charlie hadn't been expecting this.

"I've been thinking about the future and everything. And now that Miles has ducked out I need someone's to have my back, someone who I can trust." When she didn't respond he continued. "I know it's an awful lot to ask, leaving your mom and uncle. It's probably too much. I just thought...why not?"

"I don't know Bass, I mean...I don't think I..."

"Charlotte, please. I can't do this without you...I need you."

Her eyes met his. "I'll do it. I'll come." He smiled.

"Are you sure? You have to be sure, you may never see them again."

She glanced at the house lit a few paces away. "I'm sure, Bass. I'd follow you anywhere." At that she grabbed his pack and ran from him playfully.

He sighed with relief and then sprinted after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie, Bass and Connor were strapping their bags to their backs when Miles and Rachel stepped out of the shack. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I can't stay.." Miles cut him off.

"I wasn't talking to you. Charlie?"

Charlie looked up from the ground. "I'm going with Bass." She grabbed Bass' arm and turned around.

"I don't think so. Charlie you can't go with him. You only get hurt." Charlie halted for a second before Rachel spoke up.

"Charlie, honey, you have to stay. We need you here." Rachel eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh so now you need me. You know over the last couple of months all I've felt like around you guys is a third wheel. I am never consulted on anything. I am merely the daughter you don't want to fail again."

"Charlie that's not true. I love you." Rachel could put on an act for anyone else but Charlie didn't believe it. "We just don't want you to get hurt, he's a monster."

"Stop it. Stop saying that." Charlie was furious. "You are always accusing him of being the worst person on the planet and of not changing. Even you Miles, you were his best friend. How can you look at him and say he hasn't changed. Sure he is willing to do some things many would find cruel, but he is much better than he was. It astounds me that you can throw him to the wolves without a second thought. And you mom, you act like you don't know anything about being bad, but you're the definition. Bass is only trying to give his son the only thing he ever had."

Miles was speechless, but Rachel gathered her thoughts. "Please don't do this, I don't want to lose you again."

"Maybe if you had fought a little harder you wouldn't have last me in the first place. And don't start pretending like you're actually my mother. Everybody knows you never have been. Bass is the only one who listens to me. The only one who believes I can handle myself. I can't stand being around you anymore and I'm going with him." Charlie turned and walked away. Miles tried to reach out and grab her but Connor's gun was in his face.

"You heard the lady. We'll be seeing you." At that Connor and Bass turned to follow Charlie. Miles stepped back to Rachel.

"Miles, what are we gonna do. My little girl." Miles looked at Rachel in disbelief.

"You can't lie to me Rachel I know why you left her the first time. And now you're own stupidity has lost her a second time." He moved into the shack and left Rachel staring after her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Extremely sappy. Enjoy!**

* * *

They had been traveling for a week. After meeting up with some old militia there number had grown to seven and they weren't even close to where the militia had been. Charlie knew they needed more numbers but she didn't know how they were going to get them. Just as they climbed over a ridge Bass held up his hand they starting setting up camp for the night. Bass, Connor, Charlie and one of the men headed to the edge of the road.

"So what's the next step dad? Where are we going?"

"Yeah how are we going to get the empire back?" Tony, the new member, questioned.

"We've got to leave Texas, maybe head north, gather up as many people as possible and then head to California, from what I hear the patriots haven't made it that far west,"

"Okay, so we go north, get troops, head west. How are we going to set up. Do we start another Philadelphia or d we hide in the trees until we've taken power."

"We'll have to hide. If anyone knows where we base the whole operation can come crashing down. Does anyone have any other concerns?"

Charlie poked into the conversation. "Won't we look suspicious traveling as a large group?"

"That won't be a problem. Anyone else?" Charlie stormed off and the rest of the group remained silent. When no one else spoke up Bass charged after Charlie. When he caught up to her he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "What was that about?"

Tears forming in her eyes Charlie answered "This whole time you haven't listened to anything I've had to say. I could give you one of the smartest strategies and you'd brush it off and think of it and me as stupid."

"Charlie, that's not true."

She cut him off. "Yes it is. All I've ever been to you is another trigger finger. That's why I'm here isn't it? To make your army just a little bit bigger? I thought things would be different...coming with you." She paused. "After you said you needed me I thought I meant something to you."

"Charlotte, you do mean something. I mean I do need you."

"How...how do you need me? Because so far..." But she didn't get to finish her sentence, he caught her off with a kiss filled with urgency. A few seconds later Bass pulled away breathing heavily.

"Charlotte, I am sorry, that you have felt so ignored. Frankly, I have been terrified. I need you here with me. I need you to keep me grounded. I need you to stay with me always." She couldn't hold them back, the tears feel fast and furious. "Charlotte I hope that you will stay for the rest of our lives."


End file.
